Babys(h)it
by Fanlady
Summary: Kaizo kehabisan uang bulanan dan terpaksa mencari pekerjaan demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Siapa sangka pekerjaan yang didapatnya justru menjadi seorang babysitter dari balita kembar tiga yang super menyusahkan. /AU. Mahasiswa!Kaizo. Balita!HaliTauGem
1. Babysitter

" **Babys(h)it"**

 **Chapter 1 : Babysitter**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : AU, No alien, no super-power, **OOC akut** , mahasiswa!Kaizo, balita!HaliTauGem, miss typo.

 **Dedicated for my beloved NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki~**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

Kaizo melangkah gontai menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai dijejali sekumpulan orang dari berbagai kalangan. Peluh sesekali diusap dari keningnya, sementara bibirnya tak henti menggerutu tentang betapa mudah hidupnya seandainya ia memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Jangankan kendaraan pribadi, sedikit recehan untuk naik bus pulang saja ia hampir tak punya. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki sedikit sisa uang untuk bulan ini, namun alangkah lebih baik jika ia menyimpannya untuk makan saja.

Aroma sedap makanan menguar di udara dan langsung membuat perut Kaizo menjerit histeris minta diisi. Kaizo menoleh dan menatap penuh damba sebuah warung makan di seberang jalan. Liurnya nyaris saja menetes melihat deretan lauk yang terpajang di _etalase_.

Kaizo mengeluarkan dompet penuh tambalan dari saku dan menghitung sisa lembaran di sana. Nyaris tak cukup untuk biaya makan seminggu lagi. Kalau ia menggunakannya sekarang untuk membeli makanan di warung, bisa dipastikan dua hari ke depan ia tak akan bisa makan apa-apa.

Dengan berat hati Kaizo memalingkan pandangan dari nikmatnya godaan iman di seberang sana. Ia mencoba membayangkan beberapa bungkus mie instan yang menantinya di rumah, siap untuk direbus dan disantap. Yah, lebih baik daripada tidak makan sama sekali, 'kan?

Lamunan Kaizo yang tengah membayangkan semangkuk sedap mie panas dengan telur ceplok di atasnya langsung buyar begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan panik.

" _ **Gempa**_!"

Kaizo reflek merunduk sambil menggunakan tas selempangnya untuk melindungi kepala. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan panik untuk mencari tempat berlindung dari gempa bumi. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Kaizo menyadari tanah di bawah kakinya sama sekali tidak bergoyang.

"Gempa, tunggu!"

Seorang wanita berkerudung merah muda berlari melewatinya dengan kedua tangan menarik dua bocah kembar. Kaizo memandangnya heran, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Kenapa wanita itu berteriak-teriak tentang gempa padahal sama sekali tidak ada gempa bumi?

Terdengar suara decitan rem yang diinjak mendadak dan beberapa orang memekik tertahan. Kaizo memalingkan wajah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di tengah jalan raya, dengan sebuah sedan putih hanya beberapa senti jaraknya dari tubuh kecilnya. Bocah bertopi terbalik itu terlihat kaget, kemudian ia langsung berlari kembali ke seberang jalan tanpa melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Kaizo membelalak saat sebuah mobil lain, truk, melaju cepat ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Wanita berkerudung merah muda yang tadi dilihatnya, menjerit histeris. Kaizo tanpa sadar berlari ke tengah jalan raya dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah menyambar bocah laki-laki itu tepat sebelum tubuh kecilnya terlindas roda truk.

Anak laki-laki itu bergetar dalam pelukan Kaizo saat mereka tiba di seberang jalan, dan Kaizo sendiri merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia tak percaya dirinya baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan melompat begitu saja ke depan truk yang sedang melaju kencang, hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang bocah kecil. Tapi Kaizo juga tidka bisa membiarkan saja anak itu tertabrak, 'kan?

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaizo. Ia menurunkan anak itu hati-hati dan memeriksa apakah ada luka.

Sepasang mata karamel menatapnya sejenak, sebelum air menggenang di kedua pelupuknya dan tangisan keras yang membuat Kaizo refleks menutup telinga terdengar.

"Gempa!"

Wanita berkerudung merah muda itu muncul, masih dengan menyeret dua anak laki-laki yang baru disadari Kaizo mirip dengan anak yang baru ditolongnya. Wanita itu berlutut dan langsung memeluk bocah kecil itu.

"Gempa, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!"

Kaizo akhirnya paham sekarang. Yang tadi diteriakkan wanita itu ternyata adalah nama anak ini, bukan gempa bumi sungguhan. Tapi siapa yang mau menamai anaknya sendiri dengan nama bencana alam?

"Gempa, mama 'kan sudah bilang jangan lari-lari di jalan raya. Untung aja Gempa nggak kenapa-napa. Kalau sampai tertabrak mobil, gimana?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap air mata di pipi tembem bocah itu.

"Maaf, mama. Lain kali Gempa nggak nakal lagi," gumam anak laki-laki bernama 'Gempa' itu, masih sedikit terisak.

Kaizo hanya berdiri canggung di sana, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia baru saja hendak pergi diam-diam, saat wanita itu akhirnya berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyelamatkan anak saya," ucapnya seraya tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah," balas Kaizo, melambaikan tangan tak acuh seolah menyelamatkan anak kecil dari truk yang tengah melaju kencang adalah rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

"Biarkan saya membalas kebaikanmu dengan sedikit tanda terima kasih ini." Ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu mengeluarkan dompet dari tas tangannya, namun Kaizo buru-buru melambaikan tangan mencegah saat melihatnya hendak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Saya menyelamatkan anak ibu ikhlas, kok. Tidak minta bayaran," kata Kaizo. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan begitu bodohnya menolak rejeki nomplok yang ada di depan mata. Ia memandang lembaran uang dalam genggaman tangan wanita itu dengan penuh damba.

' _Kau sudah bangkrut dan terancam akan mati kelaparan beberapa minggu ke depan, Kaizo. Kenapa harus sok pahlawan begitu, sih?'_

"Eh, tapi ..."

"Benar, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."

Sebelum harga dirinya runtuh dan Kaizo memilih untuk menerima uang pemberian wanita itu, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan ibu dan tiga anak laki-laki kembar itu. Wanita itu terlihat hendak menahannya, namun Kaizo sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan pejalan kaki. Kaizo sempat melirik ke belakang untuk terakhir kali, dan melihat ketiga bocah kembar itu tengah memandangnya lekat, sebelum akhirnya sosok mereka hilang tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

.

.

.

Kaizo menanti dengan gelisah sementara handphone di telinganya masih betah menyuarakan bunyi nada tunggu. Setelah mengulangi panggilan hingga lima kali, barulah usaha Kaizo membuahkan hasil. Panggilannya diangkat dan terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang telepon.

" _Halo_?"

"Halo, ibuku yang tercinta~" Kaizo berusaha membuat suaranya seceria mungkin.

" _Kamu pasti mau minta dikirimkan uang lagi, 'kan_?" suara galak dari seberang membalas bahkan sebelum Kaizo selesai berbasa-basi.

"Ehehe ... naluri seorang ibu itu memang kuat sekali, ya. Ibu memang selalu tahu apa yang Kaizo inginkan," ucap Kaizo sedikit cengengesan.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari sang ibu. _"Minggu lalu 'kan ibu baru mengirimkan uang padamu, Kaizo. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau minta dikirimkan uang dalam sebulan. Ke mana kau habiskan semua uang-uang itu, Kaizo_?"

"Yah ... pastinya untuk keperluan kuliah, ibu ..."

" _Bohong. Ibu dengar dari Adu Du, katanya kau selalu mengambur-hamburkan uang dengan ikut pesta di sana-sini. Benar, 'kan?"_

Kaizo menyuarakan sederetan sumpah serapah di dalam hati untuk tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Mentang-mentang Adu Du kenal dengan ibunya, tidak berarti harus melaporkan semua gerak-geriknya pada sang ibu, 'kan? Mereka bahkan jarang bertegur sapa, jadi untuk apa Adu Du ikut campur dalam masalahnya?

"Ng-nggak, kok, bu. Adu Du bohong. Masa' ibu lebih percaya sama dia daripada anak sendiri? Kapan sih, Kaizo pernah bohong atau ngecewain ibu?"

Kaizo merasa sedikit bersalah karena —lagi-lagi— harus membohongi ibunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menyangkut hidup dan matinya selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

" _Yah, baiklah, ibu percaya padamu_." Kaizo bersorak gembira dalam hati, namun kata-kata sang ibu berikutnya langsung meruntuhkan harapannya. " _Tapi ibu tetap tidak akan mengirimkan uang untukmu lagi_."

"Eeehh, kenapa, ibu?"

" _Kau harus belajar berhemat, Kaizo. Apalagi kau sedang berada jauh di perantauan sana. Kalau tidak pinar menyimpan uang, nanti hidupmu bisa kacau."_

"Tapi, ibu ..."

" _Pokoknya tidak ada kiriman lagi bulan ini. Sudah, ya. Ibu masih banyak kerjaan. Belajar yang rajin untuk kuliahmu, jangan sibuk foya-foya sama temanmu."_

Sebelum Kaizo sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, sang ibu sudah menutup teleponnya. Kaizo akhirnya hanya bisa mengerang pasrah dan meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

.

.

.

Suara kebisingan kota menalir masuk dari jendela apartemen Kaizo yang terbuka. Angin sore sepoi-sepoi ikut berhembus masuk bercampur dengan debu dan juga polusi kendaraan.

Kaizo berbaring lesu di tempat tidurnya dengan _laptop_ diletakkan di dada. Tangannya bergerak mengarahkan kursor ke sana-kemari, sementara sepasang iris merah mudanya melahap setiap informasi yang disuguhkan layar. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada satu pun usahanya yang membuahkan hasil.

Kaizo tengah mencari lowongan pekerjaan dengan mengandalkan mesin pencari dunia maya yang kini bisa menyediakan informasi apa saja. Mumpung sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan jatah libur semester yang sudah dinanti-nanti, ada baiknya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari penghasilan tambahan. Daripada ia kembali ke kampung halamannya dan harus menerima omelan panjang lebar dari sang ibu atas sikapnya yang boros dan tidak bertanggung-jawab, lebih baik ia menetap di sini saja dan mencari kerja.

Tapi sejak pagi tadi, Kaizo sudah mencari ke seluruh website lowongan kerja yang bisa ditemukannya, namun hingga saat ini tak ada yang sesuai dengan kriterianya.

Bukannya Kaizo ingin pilih-pilih. Kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk terlalu pilih-pilih pekerjaan mana yang ingin diambilnya. Hanya saja Kaizo tidak memiliki banyak keahlian. Ia juga tidak berpengalaman dalam hal pekerjaan apa pun karena selama ini selalu mengandalkan uang pemberian orang tuanya. Sekarang Kaizo mulai menyesali sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang terus bergantung pada orang tua, padahal ia anak pertama yang harusnya bisa belajar mandiri lebih cepat.

Kaizo hampir putus asa mencari, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah lowongan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lumayan, dan juga tugas yang ... yah, tidak terlalu sulit bagi Kaizo, sebenarnya. Tapi pekerjaan ini sepertinya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan imej seorang Kaizo yang terkenal sebagai pujaan hati para wanita di kampusnya dan juga dikagumi oleh semua mahasiswa di dalam, maupun luar universitasnya.

Lowongan yang baru saja ditemukannya adalah, bekerja sebagai seorang _babysitter_.

Kaizo menggelengkan kepala dan menertawakan kebodohannya yang sempat berpikir untuk mengambil lowongan itu. Dia, Kaizo, menjadi seorang _babysitter_? Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau sampai ada teman-temannya yang tahu, harga dirinya bisa jatuh dan popularitasnya akan menurun drastis.

Tapi setelah melakukan browsing beberapa saat lagi dan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hasil, Kaizo terpaksa kembali ke halaman yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Ia memandang lekat pengumuman yang diletakkan di sebuah forum kecil yang membahas tentang jual-beli pakaian dan peralatan bayi.

Kaizo menyambar ponselnya dan mulai menekan nomor yang tertulis di bawah pengumuman itu, sebelum kemudian menghapusnya kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menutup laptopnya sedikit kasar. Kaizo kemudian memandang langit-langit kamar yang catnya mulai sedikit mengelupas. Ia melirik kembali _laptop_ di dadanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pasti sudah gila ..." gumamnya.

Kaizo membuka kembali laptopnya dan mencatat nomor yang tadi dilihatnya di ponsel. Beberapa kali Kaizo kembali bergumam tentang betapa ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat kalau sampai nekat melakukan ini. Tapi demi kelangsungan hidup, dan juga karena ia ingin mulai belajar mandiri, Kaizo akhirnya menekan tombol panggil sambil menahan napas.

Dan suara lembut seorang wanita menjawab panggilannya tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Lonceng kecil yang tergantung di pintu berdenting pelan saat Kaizo melangkah masuk. Ia celingukan ke sana-kemari mencari seseorang, hingga ia akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita berhijab merah muda yang tengah duduk sendirian di meja paling sudut. Kaizo berkutat sejenak dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apakah ia harus menghampiri wanita itu atau memilih untuk pergi saja. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur datang ke sini, jadi lebih baik tak usah mundur lagi.

"Um, permisi. Apa anda ibu Yaya?" tanya Kaizo ragu begitu ia tiba di meja yang ditujunya. Wanita yang tengah duduk di sana mendongak dan Kaizo sedikit terkejut mendapati wajahnya yang familiar.

"Ah, kamu yang waktu itu menolong anak saya, 'kan?" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Kaizo mengangguk canggung. "Kamu yang menelepon kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Iya, saya yang kemarin menelepon," jawab Kaizo.

"Silakan duduk kalau begitu," wanita itu mempersilakan. Kaizo menarik kursi di depannya dan menghempaskan diri di sana. "Kamu pasti mahasiswa, ya?" tebak wanita itu.

"Eh, iya. Saya kuliah di Universitas Tapops, jurusan Teknik Mesin," terang Kaizo.

"Ah, begitu," Yaya mengangguk-angguk. "Sejujurnya saya sedikit kaget saat mendapat telepon dari seorang laki-laki yang berkata ingin mengisi lowongan pekerjaan sebagai _babysitter_ yang saya tawarkan," wanita itu tersenyum kikuk. Kaizo membalas senyumnya seolah meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan kata-katanya.

"Saya belum pernah mempekerjakan seorang pemuda sebagai _babysitter_. Apa kamu punya pengalaman mengurus anak?"

"Eh, sebenarnya tidak juga ..." Kaizo menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Tapi saya punya seorang adik yang masih balita di rumah, dan saya sudah lumayan terlatih mengurusnya, jadi ... yah ..."

Kaizo benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai ia memilih untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini? Harusnya ia mencari pekerjaan yang lain saja.

"Hmm, begitu rupanya ..." Yaya terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"19 tahun," sahut Kaizo cepat.

"Kamu bisa mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga juga?"

"Yah, sedikit-sedikit ..."

"Berapa hari dalam seminggu kamu bisa bekerja?"

"Err ... mulai minggu depan saya mulai libur semester, jadi saya bisa bekerja setiap hari selama dua bulan ke depan."

"Kamu bukan _pedofil_ , 'kan?"

"Bukan, bu, sumpah!"

Kaizo menunggu dengan jantung berdebar sementara Yaya terlihat sibuk berpikir. Ia sudah setengah berharap tidak akan diterima. Pasti akan konyol sekali kalau ia benar-benar diterima bekerja sebagai—

"Baiklah, kamu diterima."

— _babysitter_.

Rasanya Kaizo ingin menangis saja saat Yaya mulai menjelaskan detail pekerjaannya dengan nada ceria. Wanita itu memintanya datang ke alamat yang diberikannya mulai minggu depan, dan Kaizo berharap ia mati terlindas truk saja saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

.

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak, kenalkan, ini kak Kaizo. Mulai hari ini kak Kaizo yang akan menjaga dan mengurus kalian sementara mama pergi bekerja," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum.

Ketiga putra kembarnya berdiri takut-takut di balik punggung Yaya. Sementara Kaizo berdiri canggung di depan mereka, berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Kalian tahu kak Kaizo, 'kan? Dia yang pernah menyelamatkan Gempa saat hampir tertabrak truk hari itu," ujar Yaya lagi. Ia mengelus rambut salah satu putranya yang berkaus kuning. "Ayo, kasih salam sama kak Kaizo."

"Kak ... Pa-ijo?" ucap tiga anak kembar itu ragu-ragu.

"Bukan Paijo, sayang. Kak Kaizo. **K-a-i-z-o**."

"Kak Ijo!" ketiga bocah itu berseru serempak.

Yaya menoleh dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada Kaizo. "Maaf, ya. Bolehkan mereka memanggilmu seperti itu? Kelihatannya namamu agak sulit diucapkan oleh mereka," ujarnya merasa tidak enak.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak masalah," kata Kaizo cepat-cepat.

"Um, baiklah. Kalau begitu akan saya perkenalkan mereka satu persatu. Yang sulung, yang baju merah, namanya Halilintar. Yang baju biru, namanya Taufan. Dan yang terakhir, yang baju kuning, namanya Gempa."

Kaizo mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yaya. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa wanita itu memberi nama anak-anaknya dengan nama bencana alam, namun karena takut ditendang keluar maka Kaizo lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Umur mereka baru saja menginjak 4 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu," lanjut Yaya lagi. "Pengasuh mereka sebelumnya berhenti bekerja karena harus kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk menikah. Jadi saya sedikit kerepotan mengurus mereka bertiga karena saya juga harus bekerja. Apalagi suami saya sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengurus dan menjaga mereka," kata Kaizo sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Yaya balas tersenyum penuh syukur. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya mulai hari ini."

Kaizo mengangguk. Biarlah ia harus menjadi seorang _babysitter_ demi mendapat uang tambahan. Lagipula ini bukan pekerjaan yang sulit. Dan anak-anak ini juga kelihatannya anak-anak yang baik dan penurut.

"Halo, anak-anak," sapa Kaizo. Ie melambai dengan sedikit canggung dan berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin untuk menarik hati ketiga anak kembar itu.

Yang terjadi berikutnya justru tangis ketiga bocah itu pecah melihat senyum Kaizo yang ternyata lebih menyerupai seringai.

"HUWEEE MAMAAA, TAKUUUT! KAK IJO MUKANYA SELEEMM!"

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N :

Ini cuma sebuah ide gila mendadak yang dicetuskan author partner recehku tersayang *colek NaYu*

Aku langsung jatuh cinta sama ide ini, dan pengen banget langsung bikin. Sayangnya penyakit males nggak ilang-ilang /dzig

Eh, kenapa aku malah curhat ya ...

Yang jelas, aku sangat menikmati nulis ini, jadi kuharap kalian juga menikmati membacanya X")

Sampai jumpa di petualangan kak Ijo berikutnya~

Jangan lupa reviewnya~~


	2. First Day

" **Babys(h)it"**

 **Chapter 2 : First Day**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : AU, No alien, no super-power, **OOC akut** , bahasa non-baku, mahasiswa!Kaizo, balita!HaliTauGem, miss typo. Di sini Kaizo berumur 19 tahun, dan si kembar HaliTaugem berumur 4 tahun.

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

.

.

Kaizo berdiri bersender di _kitchen set_ , memandang ketiga bocah yang tengah menikmati semangkuk sereal sarapan mereka. Si sulung Halilintar sejak tadi terus melirik Kaizo dengan tatapan curiga, seolah ia yakin Kaizo akan menyerangnya dan juga kedua adik kembarnya kapan saja.

Yaya kemarin sudah berusaha meyakinkan ketiga putra kembarnya bahwa Kaizo akan menjadi kakak pengasuh yang baik, namun kelihatannya ia masih belum sepenuhnya dipercaya oleh para bocah kembar ini, (setidaknya menurut Kaizo, Halilintar masih belum bisa mempercayainya). Yah, Kaizo tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja (kemarin Kaizo hanya datang untuk sekedar menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri, dan baru hari ini ia benar-benar mulai bekerja), mana bisa ia langsung akrab dengan anak-anak asuhnya ini?

"Kak Ijo! Upan udah celecai, nih!" Si kembar tengah berdiri di atas kursinya dan dengan riang mengacungkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong. "Upan makan sampai habis, lho!"

"Oh, ya? Anak pintar," Kaizo tersenyum hati-hati, takut anak-anak ini akan menangis lagi melihat seringainya. Ia mengambil mangkuk Taufan dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Upan selalu habicin makanan, lho! Nggak kayak kak Hali yang seling banget nyicain makanan di piling!" cibir Taufan, melirik sang kakak.

"Hali nggak nyicain makanan, kok! Hali cuma nyicain kalau makanannya nggak enyak!" bantah Halilintar.

"Itu 'kan namanya nyicain! Mama bilang makanan halus celalu diabicin, kalau nggak, nanti makanannya nangis!"

"Iiiihh, makanan mana bica nangis!"

"Bica tauk! Mama bilang gitu, kok!"

Kaizo memijit kepalanya pelan. Bukankah ini masih pagi? Kenapa ia harus mendengarkan pertengkaran dua bocah berisik di waktu sepagi ini? Kaizo kembali menyesali keputusannya memilih pekerjaan ini.

"Kak Ijo."

Kaizo merasakan tarikan kecil di bagian bawah kausnya dan menunduk. Gempa tangah mengulurkan mangkuk sarapannya yang juga sudah kosong.

"Gempa juga udah selecai makan," ucap Gempa dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah, oke. Susunya juga dihabisin, ya?" kata Kaizo, menunjuk segelas susu di meja yang sudah setengah kosong.

"Oke, kak Ijo!"

Kaizo bersyukur setidaknya masih ada satu anak yang penurut. Dibanding kedua kakaknya, Gempa memang terlihat lebih tenang dan jarang membuat gaduh. Saat kedua kakak kembarnya bertengkar dan saling adu mulut pun, Gempa biasanya hanya mengawasi tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Yah, lebih baik daripada dia juga ikut bertengkar, 'kan?

"Taufan, Halilintar, sudah jangan bertengkar lagi," Kaizo akhirnya berujar setelah lebih dari lima menit dan pertengkaran kedua anak kembar itu tidak juga berakhir. "Halilintar, habiskan sarapannya. Dan Taufan, mau tambah lagi susunya?"

"Nggak, ah. Upan udah kenyang," Taufan menggeleng kecil, sementara Halilintar memasang wajah cemberut dan melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa berbicara lagi.

Kaizo melirik jam di dinding. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan, saatnya ketiga anak kembar itu berangkat ke sekolah taman bermain mereka. Kaizo merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia bisa terlepas dari keharusan menjaga para bocah itu selama beberapa jam ke depan. Padahal belum sampai dua jam ia mulai bekerja sebagai pengasuh mereka, namun Kaizo sudah merasa penat luar biasa.

"Oke, anak-anak, setelah ini kalian siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah, ya? Sekolahnya nggak jauh, 'kan? Biasanya kalian pergi naik apa?" tanya Kaizo.

"Um, biasanya diantal papa naik mobil," jawab Taufan.

"Tapi kalau cama mama celingnya jalan kaki. Kata mama jalan kaki itu lebih cehat!" Gempa ikut menyahut ceria.

"Sekolahnya dekat, ya?" tanya Kaizo lagi.

"Hu um. Jalan kaki bental, belok ke kili di depan loyong cana, terus nanti belok kili lagi, telus belok kanan, nanti ada kedai es klim enak! Abistu campe deh!" jelas Taufan riang.

"Um, oke," Kaizo mengangguk-angguk meski ia sama sekali tak mengerti penjelasan Taufan. Tapi itu tidak masalah, Kaizo ingat Yaya sudah memberikan peta alamat sekolah bersama dengan daftar pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

"Nah, kalau gitu ayo kita naik ke atas dan siap-siap," ajak Kaizo setelah melihat Halilintar menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Taufan dan Gempa langsung bangkit dengan patuh, namun Halilintar tetap bergeming di tempatnya dan menatap kedua adiknya dengan kening berkerut.

"Upan cama Gempa lupa, ya? 'Kan kemalin bu gulu udah bilang kalau hali ini cekolah libul," katanya.

"Eeeehh? Maca'? Kapan bu gulu biyang gitu?" Taufan menoleh bingung. "Gempa tau?" tanyanya kemudian, melirik sang adik.

"Gempa juga nggak ingat, tuh," Gempa menggeleng kecil.

"Iiihh, kalian kok cama kayak papa cih, cepet banget lupanya!" Halilintar menggembungkan pipi kesal dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Makanya kalau mama culuh makan cayul halus dimakan, jangan dibuang!"

"Ih, kok malah ngomongin cayul, cih? Apa hubungannya makan cayul cama cekolah hali ini libul?" sungut Taufan.

"Mungkin bu gulunya mau tanam cayul, makanya cekolah libul," Gempa berceloteh polos.

Kaizo menghela napas panjang. ' _Sabar, Kaizo, ini demi menyelamatkan hidupnya selama dua bulan ke depan agar tidak mati kelaparan_ ,' ia membatin, berusaha menabahkan diri.

"Halilintar, kamu yakin hari ini sekolahnya libur? Seingat kak Ijo, tadi mama kalian nggak bilang apa-apa tentang sekolah diliburkan. Kamu nggak bohong, 'kan?" Kaizo bertanya ragu.

"Hali nggak boong, benelan! Coba kak Ijo telpon bu gulu aja kalau nggak pelcaya," Halilintar berusaha membela diri.

Saat itu telepon rumah berdering, dan Kaizo bergegas berlari ke ruang depan untuk mengangkatnya. Ketiga bocah kembar itu mengekori Kaizo di belakangnya.

"Ya, halo? Dengan keluarga BoBoiBoy di sini— Oh, bu Yaya, ada apa?"

Kaizo mendapati bahwa yang menelepon adalah majikan barunya, alias ibu si kembar. Ia mendengarkan beberapa hal yang disampaikan Yaya dan sesekali mengangguk kecil atau bergumam sebagai balasan. Barulah setelah panggilan itu berakhir, Kaizo berbalik dan menghadapa ketiga anak aushnya.

"Baiklah. Mama kalian baru saja menelepon dan emberitahu kak Ijo kalau sekolah hari ini memang diliburkan," kata Kaizo.

"Tuh, kan, Hali nggak boong!" ucap Halilintar.

"Iya, iya, maaf tadi kak Ijo nggak percaya sama Hali," balas Kaizo seraya mendesah pelan. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk bisa terbebas sementara dari ketiga bocah ini. "Jadi, karena hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, kalian mau ngapain?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Upan mau nonton pilem hantu!" sahut Taufan antusias.

"Ih, nggak boleh nonton pilem hantu. Kalau nanti malam nggak bica tidul, gimana?" Halilintar menolak keras usul sang adik. "Mending beli es klim, telus nonton pilem dolaemon!"

"Bocen tau nonton pilem dolaemon. Pilem hantu aja bial celu," sungut Taufan.

"Hali nggak cuka pilem hantu. Celem, tauk!"

"Kak Hali lebih celem dari hantu!"

"Enak aja! Hali nggak celem!"

"Gempa mau nonton film juga?" Kaizo bertanya pada si bungsu, mengabaikan kedua kembar sulung yang masih sibuk adu mulut. "Gempa suka nonton film apa?"

Gempa terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Gempa nggak mau nonton pilem, ah. Gempa mau jalan-jalan, aja," ujarnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Um, Gempa pengen ke kebun binatang. Mama cama papa udah lama nggak ngajak ke cana. Boleh?" pinta Gempa dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Err ... kalau ke kebun binatang sepertinya agak sulit ..." Kaizo mengaruk pipinya ragu.

"Eeehh? Mau ke kebun binatang? Upan mau ikuut!" Taufan tiba-tiba melonjak penuh semangat. "Upan mau liat singa! Rawwr!"

"Hali mau liat beluang!"

"Gempa mau liat pinguin!"

Kaizo meringis bingung melihat antusiasme mereka. Bukannya Kaizo tidak ingin membawa mereka mengunjungi kebun binatang, tapi ayolah, ini baru hari pertamanya bekerja. Yaya pasti tak akan mengizinkan anak-anaknya dibawa pergi jauh oleh orang yang baru sehari menjadi pengasuh mereka 'kan?

Tapi ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Kaizo bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Karena saat berikutnya Kaizo mencoba menelepon Yaya untuk minta izin mengajak anak-anak ke kebun binatang (tentu saja setelah para bocah itu merengek tak henti-henti, yang membuat Kaizo mau tak mau terpaksa mengalah).

" _Ya, boleh saja kalau mau mengajak mereka ke kebun binatang. Lagipula kasihan anak-anak sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan_."

Kaizo mau tak mau kembali meringis begitu mendengar jawaban Yaya di seberang telepon. Ia bersyukur karena Yaya terlihat mempercayainya dan sama sekali tidak berpikir Kaizo mungkin akan menculik anak-anaknya. Tapi, apa benar tidak apa-apa?

" _Tapi pastikan kamu harus selalu mengawasi mereka, ya. Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa anak yang penurut, tapi kadang mereka bisa sangat menyusahkan kalau sedikit saja lepas dari pengawasan_ ," Yaya mewanti-wanti cemas.

"Err ... baiklah. Kalau begitu saya akan membawa mereka ke kebun binatang dan memastikan untuk selalu mengawasi mereka setiap detiknya," janji Kaizo, meski ia sendiri sedikti ragu dengan ucapannya.

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya percayakan penjagaan anak-anak padamu, Kaizo. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi saya, ya?"_

"Baik, bu."

Kaizo mengakhiri panggilannya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu berpaling pada ketiga bocah yang menantinya dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Gimana, kak Ijo? Mama bilang boleh, 'kan?" Halilintar bertanya penuh harap.

"Ya, mama bilang boleh," desah Kaizo pasrah.

"Yeay! Kita ke kebun binatang!"

Taufan berlari lebih dulu ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk bersiap-siap, disusul oleh Halilintar dan Gempa yang juga terlihat begitu bersemangat. Mau tak mau —meski ia masih merasa ogah-ogahan— Kaizo menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tingkah ketiga bocah itu mengingatkannya pada seorang bocah lain di kampung halaman sana.

 _Ah, Kaizo jadi sedikit merindukan adik kecilnya_ ...

"Kak Ijooo! Bantuin ambil baju, dong! Lemalinya tinggi banget, nggak nyampe!"

Suara teriakan yang saling bersahutan dari lantai dua terdengar, membuat Kaizo bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke atas.

"Iya, iya, kak Ijo segera ke sana. Jangan manjat lemari, lho!"

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Halo, gaees~ Apa kabar semuanya? xD /ey

Sebenarnya baru sebulan lebih sejak terakhir kali aku update ff di sini, tapi kok rasanya udah lama banget, ya? :"D Adakah yang kangen sama aku? xD /plak

Um, sebenarnya aku pengen curhat lagi sih, tapi aku udah keseringan curhat di A/N, jadi nggak usah deh xD

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Jangan lupa reviewnyaa!

Oh, iya, udah pada tau belum kalau bentar lagi Indonesian Fanfiction Award (IFA) 2017 mau dimulai? Kalau belum tau apa itu IFA, bisa cek link di bio-ku. Ayo majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!

.

.

.

 **Extra**

"Ibu, kapan abang pulang? Pang kangen cama abang, mau main baleng..."

Seorang bocah dengan rambut ungu gelap acak-acakan bertanya pada sang ibu yang tengah sibuk memotong sayur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Oh, abang? Abang katanya nggak bakal pulang. Mau tetap di sana selama liburan," wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan sang anak seraya mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Eeh, abang nggak pulang? Telus Pang main cama ciapa, dong?"

"Pang 'kan bisa main sama Lahap. Biasanya juga gitu, 'kan?"

"Main cama Lahap aja 'kan nggak acik. Lahap nggak bica diajak ngomong, cih," bocah itu memanyunkan bibir cemberut.

"Yah, Lahap 'kan kucing, jadi memang nggak bisa ngomong," sahut sang ibu.

"Ibu, Pang mau pelgi ke tempat abang, dong. Boleh, ya?"

"Pang mau jengukin abang?" Bocah itu mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah. Nanti ibu akan bicara pada ayah supaya mengantar Pang ke sana. Gimana?"

"Oke, ibu!" Anak laki-laki itu memeluk kaki sang ibu dengan gembira. "Pang sayaaaang sama ibu!"

.

.

.


	3. Di Kebun Binatang : Part 1

"Upan nggak mau topi yang ituu! Upan maunya yang biluuu!"

Taufan merengek sambil melompat-lompat dengan berisik di atas tempat tidur, sementara Kaizo kebingungan mencari-cari topi yang diinginkan Taufan di lemarinya.

"Tapi cuma ada topi yang warna hitam ini, Taufan. Nggak ada yang warna biru," kata Kaizo lelah. Sudah setengah jam ia mencari, namun tak kunjung juga menemukan topi biru yang dikatakan Taufan. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa mereka tidak jadi pergi ke kebun binatang hanya karena sibuk mencari topi untuk si kembaran kedua.

"Pasti ada, kak Ijooo. Mama beli banyak topi bilu buat Upan, kok. Kalna Upan cukanya walna bilu, nggak cuka walna itam kayak kak Hali," celoteh Taufan.

"Iiihh, Upan celewet banget, sih. Pake aja topi itamnya kayak Hali cama Gempa. Nggak ucah cali-cali topi bilunya telus," Halilintar mengeluh kesal. Ia dan Gempa sudah tak sabar ingin pergi ke kebun binatang, namun gara-gara Taufan yang terus rewel dengan topinya, acara jalan-jalan mereka jadi terhambat.

"Nggak mauuu! Upan maunya yang walna biluu!" tukas Taufan. Ia lalu melompat dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Kaizo yang masih sibuk membongkar-bongkar isi lemari. "Cini bial Upan yang cali aja. Kak Ijo gimana cih, maca' cali topi aja nggak bica?" sungut Taufan.

Kaizo berusaha menahan sabar diomeli oleh anak berumur empat tahun. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah sumber penghasilannya selama dua bulan ke depan.

Taufan tiba-tiba saja memanjat lemari, berniat mencari topinya sendiri karena Kaizo tak kunjung menemukannya. Tapi Kaizo segera menariknya turun kembali.

"Taufan, 'kan udah dibilangin jangan manjat. Kalau nanti jatuh, gimana?" omel Kaizo seraya mendudukkan Taufan kembali di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Nggak bakal jatoh, kok. Upan biasanya juga seling manjat kalau mau ambil cesuatu," kata Taufan.

"Ya mulai sekarang nggak boleh manjat lagi pokoknya, mengerti? Kalau mau ambil sesuatu dari tempat tinggi, bilang aja sama kak Ijo. Biar kak Ijo ambilin."

"Iya deehh," Taufan menggembungkan pipi dan melipat lengan di depan dada, cemberut.

"Umm ... mungkin topi kak Upan ada di kelanjang baju yang dicuci mama," ujar Gempa. Sedari tadi hanya Gempa yang menunggu sambil duduk manis dalam diam tanpa membuat keributan seperti kedua kakaknya. "Kak Upan 'kan seling pake topi bilunya kemalin-kemalin. Mungkin udah dicuci cama mama."

"Aaaaaah! Kenapa Gempa nggak bilang dali tadi, cih?" Taufan melompat turun kembali dari tempat tidur dan secepat kilat berlari keluar, sementara Kaizo bergegas mengejarnya.

"Taufan! Jangan lari-lari di tangga, nanti jatuh!"

Halilintar dan Gempa yang ditinggalkan berdua di kamar hanya saling tatap bingung.

"Kita ikut tulun juga?" tanya Halilintar pada adik kembarnya.

"Iya deh, tulun aja. Nanti kak Ijo sama kak Upan malah pelgi duluan ninggalin kita ," sahut Gempa.

Halilintar mengangguk. Ia juga melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik tangan Gempa, kemudian sama-sama berlari keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

" **Babys(h)it"**

 **Chapter 3 : Di Kebun Binatang (Part 1)**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : AU, no alien, no super-power, **OOC akut** , bahasa dialog non-baku, mahasiswa!Kaizo, balita!HaliTauGem, miss typo. Di sini Kaizo berumur 19 tahun, dan si kembar HaliTaugem berumur 4 tahun.

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

.

.

"AAAAAHHH! PINGUIINN!"

Gempa melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kaizo dan berlari dengan antusias ke kandang penguin yang pertama mereka jumpai setelah masuk melewati gerbang.

"Gempa, tunggu! Jangan pergi sendirian!" seru Kaizo, namun Gempa sudah menghilang tertelan kerumunan pengunjung.

"Gempa, tungguiinn!"

Halilintar dan Taufan bergegas menyusul adik kembar mereka tak lama kemudian, mengabaikan ucapan Kaizo yang berteriak melarang mereka pergi sendirian tanpanya.

"Astaga, anak-anak ini ... apa mereka pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang dewasa, ya? Selalu saja bertindak semaunya," desah Kaizo lelah. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya menerima ajakan mereka ke kebun binatang.

Kaizo menghela napas dan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh di dalam hati untuk menenangkan diri. Barulah kemudian ia menyusul ketiga anak asuhnya. Kaizo mendesah lega melihat mereka bertiga tengah berdiri bersisian di bagian depan kandang, menonton penguin dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa," pangil Kaizo. Ketiganya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kaizo berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kak Ijo, kak Ijo, sini, deh! Liat, pinguinnya lagi makan!" seru Gempa riang.

"Kalian bertiga tadi janji apa sama kak Ijo sebelum pergi ke kebun binatang?" tanya Kaizo seraya berjongkok di antara ketiga bocah kembarnya.

"Um, janji mau main sepuasnya?" ucap Taufan asal.

"Janji mau liat pinguin!" Gempa berseru keras.

"Bukaan! Kita 'kan janji sama kak Ijo nggak boleh pelgi ke mana-mana kalau nggak sama kak Ijo. Iya 'kan, kak Ijo?" kata Halilintar.

"Nah, Hali pintar," ucap Kaizo seraya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Halilintar yang tertutup topi hitamnya.

"Ehehe," Halilintar tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari Kaizo.

"Um, telus kenapa sama janjinya?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Kalian 'kan udah janji nggak akan pergi sendiri tanpa kak Ijo. Terus kenapa tadi malah lari-larian tanpa nunggu kak Ijo dulu?"

"Abis kak Ijo lama, ciih. Nanti kalau pinguinnya kabul, gimana? Gempa 'kan mau liat pinguiin ..." ucap Gempa dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Penguinnya nggak bakal ke mana-mana, kok. Lihat, mereka tetap di sini, 'kan?" Kaizo menunjuk gerombolan penguin yang tengah menikmati santapan ikan segar sebagai makan siang mereka.

"Pinguinnya nggak bica kabul, ya?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya, mereka nggak akan ke mana-mana, kok."

"Kenapa? Meleka nggak mau pulang ke lumahnya cendili?" Gempa ikut bertanya.

"Mereka nggak bisa pulang, soalnya rumahnya jauh. Jadi sekarang mereka tinggalnya di sini," jelas Kaizo.

"Di mana lumah pinguin?" kali ini Halilintar yang bertanya.

"Jauh. Di kutub selatan sana."

"Kutub celatan itu ... di mana, kak Ijo?"

"Pokoknya jauh, deh. Jauuuhh banget dari sini," kata Kaizo.

Ketiga anak kembar itu saling tatap kemudian sama-sama berjalan mendekat ke kandang penguin. Mereka menempelkan kepala di antara celah jeruji besi yang memagari kolam besar dengan beberapa bonngkah es yang sedikit mencair tempat para penguin tengah bermain.

"Kacian, ya, meleka nggak bica pulang ke lumah ..." gumam Gempa sedih.

"Iya ... pasti meleka kangen cama mama cama papanya ..." Taufan ikut berceletuk.

"Mungkin meleka bica pulang ke lumah waktu lebalan nanti," ujar Halilintar.

"Oiya, kalau lebalan halus pulang kampung, ya?"

"Ha ah. Nanti pasti mama cama papa meleka jemput ke cini, telus meleka pulang cama-cama, deh ..."

"Tapi kalau cama mama papanya nggak datang jemput, gimana?"

"Ya udah, meleka pulang cendili naik mobil."

"Emang meleka punya mobil?"

"Kalau nggak punya, kita minta cama papa aja buat pinjemin mobil ke pinguinnya!"

"Ah, benel! Pasti papa bilang boleh! Papa 'kan baik, nggak galang kayak mama!"

Kaizo hanya mendengarkan celotehan ketiga bocah itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Suara mereka yang berisik menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung dan Kaizo yang menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka, hanya bisa meringis minta maaf. Para orangtua yang juga membawa anak-anak mereka tersenyum maklum, sementara dua gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kaizo cekikikan sambil saling berbisik dan sesekali melirik ke arahnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Kaizo kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang masih sibuk membahas cara membantu para penguin kembali ke kampung halamannya saat lebaran nanti.

"Hali, Taufan, Gempa, kalian nggak mau lihat hewan-hewan yang lain?" tanya Kaizo.

"Maauu! Upan mau liat singa!" seru Taufan nyaring.

"Hali mau liat beluang!"

"Gempa mau ketemu gajah!"

"Iya, iya, ayo kita lihat semuanya," kata Kaizo. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng ketiganya pergi.

"Dadah, pinguiin!" Ketiga anak kembar itu melambai riang ke arah para penguin sebelum berjalan mengikuti Kaizo sambil melompat-lompat riang.

.

.

.

"Kak Ijo, mau es klim." Taufan menarik-narik kaus Kaizo dan menunjuk gerai es krim tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Mau es krim? Kalian 'kan baru aja jajan pisang cokelat," kata Kaizo, melirik Halilintar dan Gempa yang masih menikmati pisang cokelat-keju mereka.

"Iya, itu 'kan picang, kak Ijo. Sekalang Upan maunya es klim," rengek Taufan.

"Iya, deh, iya. Tapi habis ini nggak boleh jajan lagi, lho. Nanti sakit gigi kalau kebanyakan makan manis," Kaizo berujar.

"Kalau jajan yang nggak manis, boleh?" tanya Gempa.

"Nggak boleh juga. Nanti sakit perut kebanyakan jajan," kata Kaizo datar.

"Kak Ijo nggak acik, ih," ucap Taufan cemberut.

"Sekarang gimana, jadi nggak beli es krimnya?" tanya kaizo.

"Jadi!" ketiga anak kembar itu berseru serempak.

"Hali mau yang laca tobeli!" seru Halilintar.

"Panila, panila! Upan mau yang panila, kak Ijo!

"Gempa mau coklat!"

"Iya, iya. Nggak usah pakai teriak-teriak segala, kak Ijo bisa dengar, kok," gerutu Kaizo. Ia mungkin harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT selesai bekerja nanti karena harus terus mendengarkan suara berisik ketiga bocah ini seharian.

Kaizo lalu mengajak mereka ke gerai es krim dan membelikan ketiganya masing-masing satu _scone_ es krim yang mereka inginkan.

"Hali sama Gempa habisin dulu pisang cokelatnya, ya. Baru makan es krim," kata Kaizo seraya menyerahkan es krim pada keduanya. Sementara Taufan yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya sejak tadi langsung menikmati es krim vanilanya dengan riang.

"Gempa nggak mau lagi picangnya. Buat kak Ijo aja," ucap Gempa. Ia memberikan jajanannya yang baru dimakan separuh pada Kaizo.

"Hali juga nggak mau. Hali mau makan es klim aja."

Kaizo lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Mau tak mau ia harus menghabiskan dua porsi pisang cokelat-keju milik Halilintar dan Gempa agar tidak mubazir. Kaizo mengajak para anak asuhnya untuk duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon yang cukup teduh sambil menikmati es krim yang baru dibelinya.

"Kak Ijo, kak Ijo, kenapa gajah idungnya panjang?" tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk sepasang gajah di dalam kandang beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka.

"Kalena gajahnya cuka boong, makanya idungnya panjang. Kayak pinokio," sahut Taufan dengan gaya sok tahunya.

"Bukan. Hidung gajah memang sejak lahir sudah seperti itu, dan bukan memanjang karena dia suka berbohong," jelas Kaizo.

"Eeeh, yang benel? Kak Ijo tau dali mana?" tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Tuh, lihat gajah yang kecil itu. Dia masih bayi, tapi hidungnya sudah panjang, 'kan? Jadi gajah memang punya hidung yang panjang sejak kecil," Kaizo kembali menerangkan dengan sabar.

"Kenapa bica gitu?"

"Yah ... memang begitu ..." Kaizo menggaruk pipinya, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Gajah memang diciptakan punya hidung yang panjang. Dan hidungnya itu biasanya disebut belalai."

"Belalang?" Halilintar mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Bukan, bukan belalang. Be-la-lai," terang Kaizo.

"Oooohh ..." Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mereka lalu menghabiskan es krim masing-masing dalam diam, sambil mengitari sekeliling dengan ketiga pasang manik karamel mereka yang bundar menggemaskan. Kaizo merasa bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena tak perlu menanggapi banyaknya celotehan berisik lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kaizo setelah ketiga _scone_ es krim telah dilahap habis tak bersisa.

"Mau liat lumba-lumba!" kata Halilintar antusias.

"Hm, pertunjukan lumba-lumba ada jam setengah lima sore tepat," kata Kaizo, mengamati brosur kebun binatang yang baru dikeluarkannya dari saku. Ia kemudian melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sekarang baru jam 4 lebih sedikit. Mau langsung ke sana atau jalan-jalan lihat yang lain dulu?" tanyanya.

"Liat yang lain dulu aja, kak Ijo! Kita 'kan macih belum liat singa," kata Taufan yang masih belum kehilangan antusiasmenya untuk melihat langsung sang raja hutan itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo kita ke kandang singa dulu kalau begitu," kata Kaizo. Ia baru hendak menggandneg ketiganya pergi saat Gempa menarik-narik bagian bawah kausnya. "Kenapa, Gempa?"

"Kak Ijo ... Gempa ngantuk ..." Gempa bergumam kecil seraya menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Lho, udah ngantuk? Mau langsung pulang aja kalau gitu?"

"Jangan, doongg! Upan nggak mau pulang cebelum liat singa pokoknya!" Taufan memanyunkan bibir cemberut.

"Yah, tapi Gempa udah ngantuk gimana, dong ..." Kaizo berujar bimbang.

"Ya udah, Gempa pulang aja cendili bial bica bobo' di lumah. Kak Ijo tetap temenin Upan cama kak Hali di cini!" kata Taufan.

"Ya nggak bisa begitu, dong. Masa' Gempa disuruh pulang sendiri? Nanti kalau diculik, gimana?"

"Kak Ijo ... gendong ..." Gempa mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kaizo. Sepasang manik karamel yang beberapa menit lalu masih bersinar cerah kini terlihat redup dengan sorot mengantuk.

"Ya udah, sini kak Ijo gendong ..." desah Kaizo. Ia membungkuk dan meraih Gempa ke dalam gendongannya. Dalam beberapa detik, bocah itu sudah terlelap pulas di bahunya.

"Gempa nggak acik, ih. Maca' lagi jalan-jalan malah bobo'?" keluh Taufan.

"Mungkin Gempanya capek. Kalian nggak capek?" tanya Kaizo pada Halilintar dan Taufan. Keduanya menggeleng serentak.

"Hali nggak capek, tapi haus," kata Halilintar.

"Haus? Bukannya tadi baru aja makan es krim?" ucap Kaizo heran.

"Iiih es krim 'kan dimakan, kak Ijo. Kalau haus itu halus minum, bukan makan," gerutu Halilintar.

"Iya juga, sih," Kaizo berujar setelah berpikir sejenak. "Ya udah. Kalian tunggu di sini biar kak Ijo beliin minum."

"Upan mau jus jeluk ya, kak Ijo!" seru Taufan pada Kaizo yang berjalan menjauh.

"Hali mau ail putih aja!"

"Iya. Kalian tunggu di situ aja, jangan ke mana-mana!" Kaizo balas berseru.

"Okee!"

Kaizo berjalan menghampiri mesin penjual minuman dengan Gempa yang masih tertidur lelap dalam gendongannya. Ia baru menyadari tulisan ' **rusak** ' di bagian kaca _display_ -nya begitu sudah cukup dekat. Kaizo menggerutu pelan dan mau tak mau terpaksa mencari mesin penjual minuman yang lain.

Kaizo kembali setelah sepuluh menit menyusuri kebun binatang mencari mesin penjual yang masih berfungsi. Ia menenteng kantung plastik berisi dua kaleng jus jeruk dan dua botol air mineral. Gempa masih terlelap di bahunya meski si bungsu itu sesekali menggeliat sambil bergumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya.

"Halilintar, Taufan, maaf kak Ijo lama—"

Langkah Kaizo berhenti mendadak di depan kursi taman tempat ia meninggalkan Halilintar dan Taufan beberapa menit lalu, yang kini hanya didiami oleh seekor merpati putih yang tengah mematuk remah-remah makanan yang berserakan di kursi.

Mungkin karena cuaca yang memang cukup panas, atau mungkin Kaizo memang sudah lelah setelah berjalan ke sana-kemari sejak dua jam lalu di kebun binatang sambil menjaga tiga bocah kembar hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam, pikiran Kaizo membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kepanikan merayap perlahan dalam benaknya begitu Kaizo menyadari masalah baru yang harus dihadapinya.

Halilintar dan Taufan menghilang!

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

A/N :

Maaf aku bikin endingnya menggantung lagi. Harusnya bagian ini selesai di satu chapter aja sih. Tapi aku kepikiran utang ff-ff lain yang harus kukerjain. Mana mingu depan ada event Kaizo Week, dan pikiranku terpecah bingung harus ngerjain yang mana dulu.

Oh iya, ada yang udah tau soal Kaizo Week? Jadi minggu depan, mulai hari senin tanggal 30 Oktober, bakal ada event selama seminggu penuh khusus buat Kaizo (kebetulan hari Sabtu depan juga ulang tahunnya). Aku udah nyiapin prompt yang bisa dipake buat nulis fanfic, drabble, atau bikin fanart tentang Kaizo. Kalau ada yang tertarik mau ikutan, bisa langsung PM aku buat nanya-nanya. Atau bisa langsung cek infonya di akun tumblr-ku : .com (dotnya diganti dengan tanda titik ya).

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca fanfic ini, dan juga mau baca celotehan nggak jelasku. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Ditunggu reviewnya, manteman~


	4. Di Kebun Binatang : Part 2 (Selesai)

"Perhatian kepada seluruh pengunjung Kebun Binatang Pulau Rintis."

Suara dari speaker yang dipasang hampir di setiap sudut kebun binatang menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung, meski tak banyak yang tampak benar-benar peduli. Diantara mereka banyak yang mengira jika pengumuman itu paling hanya mengenai pemberitahuan bahwa kebun binatang akan tutup kurang daru satu jam lagi.

"Telah dilaporkan kehilangan dua anak laki-laki kembar berusia kurang lebih 4 tahun. Keduanya memakai topi dan jaket, juga ciri-ciri lainnya sebagai berikut ..."

Kaizo berdiri gelisah di depan meja informasi. Decakan tak sabar beberapa kali lolos dari bibirnya sementara ia menanti sang pegawai yang bertugas —seorang gadis yang ia yakin tak lebih tua darinya— selesai memberikan pengumuman.

Gempa masih tertidur pulas di pundak Kaizo, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dua kakak kembarnya telah menghilang.

"Jika ada yang menemukan keduanya, atau memiliki petunjuk tentang keberadaan mereka, harap segera melapor ke bagian informasi. Terima kasih, dan selamat menikmati hari anda."

Kaizo bergegas menghampiri sang informan. "Bagaimana? Mereka sudah ketemu?"

"Maaf, pak." Gadis itu mendongak dari tumpukan kertas yang tengah dibacanya. Kaizo sempat membaca tanda nama yang tersemat di dadanya, Shielda. "Pengumumannya baru saja disampaikan. Anda harus menunggu beberapa waktu sampai ada orang yang datang memberi informasi tentang keberadaan anak-anak anda."

"Mereka bukan anak-anak saya," kata Kaizo, sedikit jengkel. Meski karena terlalu panik, ia jadi tak punya waktu untuk merasa kesal atau marah.

Gadis itu melirik Gempa yang terlelap dalam gendongan Kaizo. "Sebaiknya anda duduk dulu," ia menunjuk deretan kursi kosong tak jauh di depannya. "Jika ada kabar tentang mereka, akan langsung saya beritahu."

"Bisakah saya meninggalkan nomor ponsel di sini?" ujar Kaizo. Ia buru-buru merobek secarik kertas dan merebut pena dari tangan gadis itu, kemudian menuliskan nomornya. "Saya akan coba cari mereka lagi. Tapi jika ada yang menemukan mereka lebih dulu dan membawanya ke sini, tolong hubungi saya."

"Ya, tentu saja." Shielda mengangguk dan menerima robekan kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel Kaizo.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kaizo segera.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia bergegas keluar untuk kembali melanjutkan pencarian Halilintar dan Taufan.

.

.

.

" **Babys(h)it"**

 **Chapter 4 : Di Kebun Binatang (Part 2/Selesai)**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : AU, no alien, no super-power, **OOC akut** , bahasa dialog non-baku, mahasiswa!Kaizo, balita!HaliTauGem, miss typo. Di sini Kaizo berumur 19 tahun, dan si kembar HaliTaugem berumur 4 tahun.

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

.

.

Kaizo kembali menyusuri jalan setapak di antara deretan kursi taman tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Halilintar dan Taufan sebelum pergi membeli minuman. Meski sudah mondar-mandir untuk keempat kalinya di tempat yang sama, Kaizo sama sekali tidak menemukan satu petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan dua bocah kembar itu. Mereka seperti lenyap begitu saja ditelan bumi, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin. Kaizo sudah menanyai beberapa orang, dan tidak ada satupun yang memberitahu bahwa mereka melihat tanah terbelah dan menelan dua balita kembar bertopi.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Kaizo mencari, tapi belum juga membuahkan hasil. Kerumunan orang yang memadati kebun binatang tidak juga berkurang walau jam tutup hanya kurang dari satu jam lagi. Sulit menemukan dua bocah mungil di tengah padatnya pengunjung yang sebagian besar juga membawa anak.

Gempa menggeliat dalam gendongan Kaizo saat mereka melewati kandang beruang madu yang sedang berjemur di bawah sinar matahari sore. Kaizo menghentikan langkah, was-was melihat kedua mata Gempa mulai terbuka sementara anak itu mengangkat kepala dari pundak Kaizo yang sejak tadi dijadikannya bantal.

"Kak Ijo ...?" Gempa bergumam tak jelas sembari mengucek matanya.

"Iya, Kak Ijo di sini," Kaizo mengusap punggung Gempa, berharap anak itu kembali tidur. "Gempa masih ngantuk? Bobo lagi, ya?"

Gempa, dengan mata setengah terpejam, menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan bingung. "Mama mana?" tanyanya.

"Er ... mama masih di kantornya —mungkin," balas Kaizo. "Kita sedang di kebun binatang. Tadi kita habis liat-liat banyak hewan lucu. Gempa ingat?"

Gempa tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi sorot mengantuk tetap tak kunjung lepas dari matanya. Kaizo setengah berharap Gempa akan memejamkan mata lagi dan kembali terlelap di bahunya, saat tiba-tiba anak itu mulai terisak.

"Mama ... hiks ..."

"E-eh ... Gempa jangan nangis," Kaizo kembali panik melihat sepasang karamel bulat yang digenangi air mata. "Kak Ijo ada di sini. 'Bentar lagi kita pulang dan ketemu mama, oke?"

"Mama ... hiks ... Gempa mau mama ..." Tubuh kecil Gempa bergetar dalam gendongannya, sementara Kaizo memutar otak mencari cara untuk menenangkannya.

"Iya, iya, mama lagi di jalan mau jemput Gempa ke sini. Gempa mau nunggu sebentar, 'kan?" dusta Kaizo, yang pikirannya buntu tak bisa mencari alasan lebih bagus untuk mencegah Gempa agar tidak menangis.

"Mama mau ke sini?" Isakan Gempa terhenti dan ia mengusap air mata dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

"Iya, nggak lama lagi mama sampai, kok. Kita tunggu aja, ya?"

"Um." Gempa mengangguk. Kedua pipi gembulnya masih basah oleh air mata, tapi tangisannya sudah berhenti dan itu cukup membuat Kaizo menarik napas lega.

Kaizo tak yakin apa berbohong seperti ini bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi ia tidak punya ide lain yang lebih baik. Setidaknya ia bisa mencegah Gempa membuat keributan dengan suara tangisannya, dan kembali fokus mencari Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Mana kak Hali sama kak Upan?" Gempa tampak baru menyadari absennya kedua kakak kembarnya setelah menoleh ke sekitar dan tidak mendapati keberadaan mereka.

"Er ... kak Hali sama kak Taufan ... lagi main," ucap Kaizo, lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Main ke mana?" tanya Gempa ingin tahu.

"Yah ... main di sekitar sini," balas Kaizo, menggaruk pipi ragu.

"Kak Hali sama kak Upan main sama pinguin?"

"Mungkin ...?"

Kaizo baru menyadari ia belum memeriksa kandang penguin, tempat mereka pertama kali mampir begitu tiba di kebun binatang ini. Mungkinkah Halilintar dan Taufan benar-benar ada di sana? Siapa tahu Gempa memiliki kontak batin dengan kedua saudara kembarnya dan bisa mengetahui di mana mereka berada.

"Gempa juga mau main sama pinguiiinnn," rengek Gempa, melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongan Kaizo.

"Oke, oke. Ayo kita ke kandang penguin dan mencari kak Hali dan kak Taufan," kata Kaizo.

Kaizo memutar arah dan bergegas kembali ke tempat penguin sambil berharap mati-matian bahwa Halilintar dan Taufan benar-benar ada di sana.

.

.

.

Harapan Kaizo langsung pupus begitu tiba di depan pagar besi yang mengelilingi kolam es tempat tinggal pada penguin dan tidak mendapati kedua anak asuhnya di sana. Hanya ada segerombolan remaja yang sibuk mengobrol, dan satu keluarga kecil dengan dua anak perempuan berkuncir yang berdiri di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Halilintar maupun Taufan, juga tak ada petunjuk apa mereka ada di sana sebelum ini.

"Kok kak Hali sama kak Upan nggak ada?" Gempa tampak bingung setelah celingukan ke sana-kemari dan tidak mendapati kedua kakak kembarnya di sana. "Meleka nggak main cama pinguin?"

"Entahlah ..." Kaizo menghela napas berat dan memijit pelipisnya lelah.

Ke mana lagi ia harus mencari? Kaizo sudah memutari seluruh kebun binatang dan memeriksa setiap kandang, tapi tetap tidak menemukan Halilintar dan Taufan di manapun. Ia juga belum menerima kabar apapun dari bagian informasi, yang berarti belum ada yang melaporkan telah menemukan kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Kak Ijo nggak tau di mana kak Hali sama kak Upan?"

Kaizo menggeleng pasrah. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mengingat-ingat kembali tempat mana saja yang belum diperiksanya. Mungkin ada yang terlewatkan olehnya karena tadi mencari dengan pikiran panik.

Kandang singa yang sangat ingin didatangi Taufan? Ia sudah mengeceknya sejak awal tadi. Kolam lumba-lumba tempat atraksi sedang berlangsung? Kaizo juga sudah mengitarinya tiga kali dan mengamati setiap orang yang berdesakan di kerumunan, tapi tidak menemukan Halilintar maupun Taufan. (Kaizo ingat mendengar sedikit keributan di kolam lumba-lumba tadi. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang jatuh ke kolam karena terlalu antusias melihat lumba-lumba. Huh, cuma atraksi begitu saja sudah heboh. Apa bagusnya, sih?)

Kandang kangguru? Sudah diperiksa. Harimau? Sudah. Kolam buaya? Juga sudah —dan ia tidak terlalu menyukai pemandangan di sana hingga hanya mengeceknya sekali. Kaizo sempat berpikir Halilintar dan Taufan mungkin sudah menjadi santapan makhluk-makhluk reptil buas itu saat melihat ukuran mereka yang sepertinya mampu menelan lebih dari dua balita tak berdaya. Namun ia menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"... jo. Kak Ijo!"

Kaizo tersentak saat sepasang tangan mungil memukul-mukul kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia menatap Gempa yang tampak bersungut-sungut karena sejak tadi diabaikan.

"Kenapa, Gempa?"

"Kak ijo, ih. Dalitadi Gempa ngomong nggak didengelin," sungutnya.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Kak Ijo lagi berpikir sebentar tadi," desah Kaizo. Ia menurunkan Gempa karena tangannya mulai pegal setelah hampir satu jam terus menggendongnya sambil berkeliling kebun binatang.

"Kak Ijo mikilin kak Hali sama kak Upan lagi di mana?"

"Iya. Gempa tau di mana mereka?"

Gempa menggeleng, dan harapan Kaizo bahwa para bocah kembar ini memiliki koneksi batin langsung pupus.

"Telepon mama aja, coba tanya. Pasti mama tau di mana kak Hali sama kak Upan!" ujar Gempa ceria.

Kaizo meringis. Ia tak bisa memberitahu Gempa bahwa sang ibu mungkin saja langsung mencabik-cabiknya jika mendengar Kaizo kehilangan dua anak asuhnya di hari pertama ia mulai bekerja.

"Kak Ijo nggak mau telepon mama?" tanya Gempa saat melihat Kaizo tak kunjung mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi sang mama.

"Um, nanti aja deh," sahut Kaizo. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya. Pukul 5 lewat lima belas menit. Itu artinya ia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit lagi untuk menemukan Halilintar dan Taufan sebelum kebun binatang tutup. "Kita cari kak Hali sama kak Taufan lagi, yuk?"

Gempa mengangguk. Tanpa disuruh ia langsung menggandeng tangan Kaizo erat dan menariknya pergi. Kantuknya kelihatan sudah menghilang dan ia tampak bersemangat saat berceloteh dengan riang seraya menunjuk setiap kandang hewan yang mereka lewati.

Kaizo tengah menimbang untuk kembali ke pusat informasi, sekedar memastikan apa sudah ada kabar tentang Halilintar dan Taufan, saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ia merogoh ponselnya dengan penuh harap, berharap gadis yang tadi ia titipkan nomornya yang menghubungi dan memberitahu bahwa Halilintar dan Taufan sudah ditemukan. Wajah Kaizo langsung berubah horor meihat nama Yaya terpampang di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Ha-halo?" Kaizo menyapa gugup, sebisa mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap tenang.

" _Oh, Kaizo. Bagaimana anak-anak_?" tanya Yaya di seberang telepon.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," Kaizo otomatis berbohong. Benaknya bergulat antara ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya, tapi juga tidak sanggup mengutarakan kelalaiannya menjaga dua anak yang dititipkan padanya.

" _Oh, baguslah. Apa kalian masih di kebun binatang_?" Yaya kembali bertanya.

"Uh, ya ..."

" _Kalau begitu saya akan langsung menjemput kalian ke sana, ya? Kebetulan saya baru saja mau pulang—"_

"Tidak usah! Tidak usah dijemput!" Kaizo membalas panik. Gempa bahkan terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya dan langsung mendongak ingin tahu.

" _Eh, kenapa_?"

"Um, kami sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, kok."

" _Benarkah_?"

"Y-ya. Kami baru saja naik bus dan sekarang sudah di jalan." Kaizo mengucapkan semua kebohongannya dengan lancar, meski ia tetap meringis gugup.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu_ ," balas Yaya. Kaizo diam-diam mendesah lega, tapi ucapan Yaya berikutnya kembali membuat jantungnya mencelos. " _Bisa berikan ponselnya pada anak-anak? Saya ingin bicara dengan mereka sebentar_."

Kaizo melirik Gempa yang masih menatapnya penasaran. Jika ia membiarkan Gempa bicara dengan ibunya di telepon, apa anak itu akan memberitahu sang mama bahwa kedua kakak kembarnya menghilang di bawah pengawasan kakak asuh mereka?

" _Kaizo_?"

"A-ah, ya. Maaf," Kaizo tersentak dari lamunannya dan kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada percakapan di telepon. Namun Gempa mendadak menarik celananya dan melompat-lompat ingin meminta ponsel Kaizo.

"Kak Ijo, kak Ijo! Gempa mau telpon juga! Gempa mau telpon mama!"

"Uh, oke ..."

Kaizo berjongkok di depan Gempa dan memberikan telepon genggamnya pada anak itu dengan jantung berdebar. Semoga saja Gempa tidak menyebut-nyebut kedua kakaknya pada sang ibu.

"Mama!" Gempa langsung berseru antusias begitu Kaizo menempelkan layar ponsel ke telinganya. "Mama, Gempa lagi di kebun binatang cama kak Ijo, lho!"

Kaizo tidak begitu mendengar jelas balasan Yaya karena ia tidak mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker. Ia hanya bisa mengawasi dengan gelisah sementara Gempa menceritakan pada ibunya setiap hewan yang mereka temui di kebun binatang.

"Tadi Gempa liat gajah, geeedeee banget! Lebih gede dali lumah kita!" ucap Gempa riang. Kaizo mendengar suara tawa Yaya dari seberang telepon sementara ia kembali mengecek jam tangannya. kurang dari 10 menit lagi kebun binatang ini akan tutup. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Halilintar dan Taufan?

"Kak Hali sama kak Upan?" Kaizo mengangkat wajah horor mendengar Gempa menyebut nama kedua kakaknya. "Kata Kak Ijo, Kak Hali sama Kak Upan ilang—"

Kaizo merebut ponsel dari tangan Gempa dan tanpa pikir panjang menekan tombol untuk memutuskan panggilan. Ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sedetik kemudian, dan langsung berharap bisa menceburkan dirinya di kolam buaya terdekat. Lenyap sudah harapannya bisa mendapat uang saku tambahan untuk dua bulan ke depan. Ia yakin akan langsung dipecat setelah ini, meski baru bekerja sehari. Dan jika ia tidak bisa menemukan Halilintar juga Taufan, Yaya mungkin akan menuntutnya ke pengadilan dan ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara. Ah, masa mudanya yang indah akan segera hancur dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Iih, kak Ijo kok langsung ambil hp-nya, cih. Gempa 'kan lagi ngomong cama mama!" Gempa menatap Kaizo dengan pipi digembungkan cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf," Kaizo membalas lelah. Ia memijit keningnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. "Nanti kita telepon mama lagi, ya? Sekarang cari Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan dulu—"

"Kak Ijo! Gempa!"

Kaizo dan Gempa sama-sama menoleh dan melihat seorang petugas kebersihan yang menggandeng dua bocah kembar berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kaizo tak pernah merasa begitu bahagia melihat seseorang sebelumnya, hingga ia yakin akan menangis terharu saat ini juga.

"Kak Hali, Kak Upan!"

Gempa bergegas berlari ke arah dua kakaknya, yang juga melepaskan diri dari petugas yang mengantar mereka, dan ketiganya berpelukan dalam suka cita. Mereka melakukan ritual menggemaskan dengan saling bergandengan tangan dan melompat berputar-putar di tempat. Kaizo ingin ikut dalam reuni penuh haru itu, tapi ia tertahan oleh si petugas pria yang baru saja membawa Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Apa kau orangtua dari anak-anak ini?" geramnya.

Kaizo mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk berjaga-jaga. "Ah, bukan. Saya hanya—"

"Kau harusnya mengawasi mereka, bukannya membiarkan saja dua bocah kecil begini berkeliaran di kebun binatang tanpa penjagaan!"

"Saya sudah mengawasi mereka, tapi—"

"Anak-anakmu bisa saja celaka karena kau lalai sebagai orangtua! Seorang ayah harus bertanggung jawab mengurus anak-anaknya dan tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun!"

"Maaf, pak. Tapi mereka bukan—"

"Kalau kau belum siap menjadi orangtua, harusnya tidak usah buat anak! Dasar, orang muda zaman sekarang cuma tau enaknya saja, tapi sama sekali tidak mau punya tanggung jawab."

Pria itu berlalu pergi begitu saja sambil terus menggerutu, meninggalkan Kaizo yang hanya bisa bergeming di tempatnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat saling berbisik sambil melirik Kaizo dengan tatapan aneh. Kaizo tersadar dari kagetnya dan menyadari perhatian berlebih yang diberikan orang-orang pada mereka. Ia bergegas menggandeng ketiga anak asuhnya yang kini kembali bersatu dan menarik mereka pergi.

Kaizo berhenti di dekat gerbang yang dipenuhi para pengunjung yang hendak pulang karena jam kunjung kebun binatang sudah berakhir. Ia berjongkok di depan Halilintar dan Taufan, sementara Gempa berdiri di sisinya sambil bergelantungan di pundak Kaizo.

"Halilintar, Taufan, kalian dari mana saja?" Kaizo menjaga suaranya agar terdengar tenang, dan menahan diri untuk tidak membentak kedua bocah itu.

"Um, abis mutel-mutel kebun binatang," keduanya menjawab bersamaan. Halilintar dan Taufan tampaknya sadar Kaizo tengah menahan amarah, dan memilih untuk menundukkan wajah.

"Kak Ijo 'kan udah bilang jangan berkeliaran sendiri, bahaya. Kenapa kalian tidak menuruti kata-kata kak Ijo?" Kaizo meninggikan suara dan Halilintar juga Taufan mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maaf, kak Ijo... Hali salah udah pelgi diam-diam nggak biyang cama kak Ijo..." ujar Halilintar dengar suara bergetar.

"U-Upan juga salah... Maaf, kak Ijo... Huweee!" Tangis Taufan pecah, disusul oleh Halilintar. Gempa yang melihat kedua kakaknya menangis, juga ikut terisak.

Kaizo panik melihat ketiganya menangis bersamaan dan menarik cukup banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Oke, oke. Kak Ijo minta maaf. Kak Ijo yang salah karena nggak ngawasin Hali sama Taufan. Jadi sekarang kalian jangan nangis lagi, oke?" Kaizo mengusap kepala mereka bertiga dan berusaha menghapus air mata di wajah masing-masing, tapi parade tangis itu masih tetap berlanjut.

"Udah, dong, jangan nangis lagi... " Kaizo rasanya juga ingin ikut menangis, tapi ia menahan diri karena perhatian orang-orang masih tertuju pada mereka."Gimana kalau kita beli es krim?"

Ketiga anak kembar itu kompak menghentikan tangis dan tiga pasang karamel langsung menatap Kaizo dengan penuh binar saat mendengar kata es krim.

"Mau! Mau es krim!"

Kaizo menahan diri untuk tidak melempar mereka ke kolam terdekat. Ia memaksa diri tersenyum, dan setidaknya bisa menghela napas lega karena penderitaannya tampak sudah berakhir.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita beli es krim, terus pulang, ya?"

"Okee!" Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa menyahut serentak.

Kaizo langsung saja menggandeng ketiganya pergi. Ia berusaha memasang wajah datar saat melewati dua penjaga gerbang yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Semoga saja mereka tidak sampai menelepon polisi karena menganggapnya menculik tiga bocah ini.

Kaizo memastikan kali ini ia tidak lalai lagi mengawasi mereka. Tangan Gempa dan Taufan dipegangnya erat, sementara Halilintar ia minta untuk menggenggam tangan Gempa dan memastikan mereka tidak terpisah di tengah desakan orang yang mengantri di depan gerai es krim.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, dan udara yang tadinya hangat mulai sedikit dingin. Kaizo merasakan getaran tubuh Taufan yang tampak menggigil, dan ia membungkuk untuk memeriksa.

"Taufan, kenapa bajumu basah?" tanya Kaizo cemas. Ia tadi terlalu kalut sekaligus lega saat menemukan Halilintar dan Taufan hingga tidak sempat memeriksa keadaan mereka. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari pakaian Taufan yang basah begini? Tidak heran si kembar kedua sampai menggigil.

"Ehe, tadi Upan jatuh di kolam lumba-lumba!" Taufan memberitahu dengan suara riang.

"Apa?" Kaizo membelalak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi Upan—"

"Hali tadi juga ampil jatuh!" Halilintar berseru, memotong ucapan adiknya. "Hali ampil nyebul ke kolam waktu lagi liat-liat buaya, tapi ditalik duluan cama olang cebelum jatuh!"

Kaizo yakin ia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak tak lama lagi. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yaya begitu mendengar cerita dari anak-anaknya tentang waktu yang mereka habiskan di kebun binatang hari ini.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _ **Author's Note**_ :

Halo! Masih ada yang ingat dan nungguin kelanjutan fanfic ini?

Bukannya aku nggak mau lanjut, sih. Aku punya banyaak ide buat fic ini, kebanyakan terlalu random dan susah buat disatuin makanya malas lanjut /plak

Sempat kepikiran mau hapus, sih. Tapi nggak jadi karena sayang , ehe.

Makasih buat Lio yang udah ngasih ide buat lanjutan ff ini, maaf updatenya kelamaan xD /plak

Dan makasih buat kak Shumi yang udah bantu jadi editor (?).

Dan terakhir, makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!

p.s. penasaran soal Taufan yang nyebur ke kolam lumba-lumba dan Hali yang (hampir) nyemplung ke kolam buaya? Di bawah masih ada tambahan cerita, lho. Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 _ **Extra**_

Taufan membulatkan mata kagum begitu melihat sepasang lumba-lumba melompat melewati lubang holahoop. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan bersama pengunjung lain dan berceloteh antusias meskipun tidak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal di sana. Tubuh kecilnya terhimpit di antara orang-orang yang duduk berkerumun di sekelilingkolam. Namun Taufan selalu berhasil menyelinap kembali ke depan barisan untuk memastikan ia bisa melihat jelas atraksi lumba-lumba di hadapannya.

Satu lagi lompatan indah dilakukan oleh hewan mamalia air itu, kali ini hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Taufan berdiri. Ia memekik gembira saat air kolam menyiprat ke wajahnya. Taufan melompat-lompat di tempat duduknya, tak sabar menunggu aksi berikutnya. Ia berjinjit agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, tapi kali ini lumba-lumba yang bermain berada jauh di seberang. Taufan mengeluh kecewa karena kesulitan melihat dari tempatnya berada.

Iris Taufan melebar saat menangkap sosok familiar di seberang kolam. Ia berteriak dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kak Ijo! Kak Ijo!"

Namun pemuda yang menggendong seorang bocah yang tampak tertidur itu sama sekali tidak menoleh. Suara riuh pengunjung menenggelamkan suara nyaring Taufan yang terus berteriak berusaha memanggil kak ijonya.

Taufan memilih naik ke undakan di samping kolam agar sosoknya bisa terlihat oleh Kaizo di seberang. Matanya berbinar mendapati Kaizo tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melambai riang, yakin Kaizo sudah menemukan sosoknya. Tapi pemuda itu justru berbalik arah dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Kak Ijo!" Taufan berteriak keras, berharap suaranya terdengar sampai ke seberang. "Upan di si—"

Taufan terlalu bersemangat melompat-lompat di tempatnya tanpa menyadari pijakan yang licin. Ia tergelincir, dan jeritan nyaringnya terdengar disusul suara ceburan keras saat tubuh Taufan mendarat di air kolam yang dingin.

.

.

.

Halilintar menempelkan hidung di kaca yang dingin. Kedua netranya menatap tak berkedip dua ekor buaya yang tengah berjemur di pinggir kolam di balik kaca. Ia tidak tampak takut melihat dua hewan reptil buas yang panjang tubuhnya tiga kali lipat dari tubuh Halilintar sendiri. Iris cokelat Halilintar justru berbinar kagum. Ia mengetuk kaca beberapa kali, berharap bisa menarik perhatian sang buaya.

"Buaya, buayaaa, main cama Hali, yuk?"

Tak ada respon. Salah satu buaya membuka mulutnya dan memperlihat deretan gigi tajam yang membuat mata Halilintar semakin melebar takjub.

Halilintar menoleh ke sekeliling, mencoba menemuka celah untuk mendekat ke kolam buaya tanpa terhalang kaca. Sebuah pintu di dinding belakang kolam menarik perhatiannya. Seorang petugas tampak tengah menyelipkan beberapa potong daging untuk makan malam kedua buaya.

Halilintar berlari secepat yang bisa dilakukan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Ia mengitari kolam dan tiba di pintu belakang yang sedikit terbuka. Petugas yang tadi memberi makan buaya tidak terlihat di manapun, dan Halilintar langsung saja menyelipkan diri di celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Buayaaa!" Halilintar berseru senang saat akhirnya bisa melihat langsung hewan itu di depan matanya. Kolam setinggi lututnya membatasi Halilintar dengan kedua ekor buaya yang masih bersantai di seberang.

Teriakan panik para pengunjung yang melihat Halilintar dari balik kaca terdengar. Ia mendongak dan melambai riang pada orang-orang yang menunjuk ke arahnya, mengira mereka tengah menyapa. Salah seekor buaya tampaknya terganggu dengan suara ribut di luar. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke arah Halilintar.

"Buaya, ayo main cini cama Hali!" Halilintar memanggil. Ia mencoba menuruni undakan tanah tempatnya berpijak dengan hati-hati.

Buaya di seberang perlahan merayap mendekat, membuat Halilintar semakin terlihat gembira. Ia yakin teman barunya akan senang diajak bermain. Mereka kelihatan bosan hanya berbaring saja di kolam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, jadi tak ada salahnya Halilintar mengajak mereka main. Iya, 'kan?

"Hei, nak! Kau tidak boleh di sini!"

Halilintar menoleh dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan pada kakinya. Tubuhnya oleng, dan ia hampir saja tercebur ke kolam berlumpur saat sepasang tangan dengan sigap menahannya dan menariknya menjauh. Halilintar mendesah kecewa saat ia digendong menjauh dan pintu kolam tertutup kembali di depannya, menghalanginya untuk bertemu kedua teman reptil barunya.

.

.

.


End file.
